Project Wario
by Mysterious Mr P
Summary: Wario embarks on a mission to create the best feature length game what there ever was, with the help of his friends.


A/N: My first effort, on my favourite Nintendo character.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But I might get the rights for Smash Bros. Ruckus.

* * *

**Project Wario **

**Chapter 1**

It had been a quiet few months for Wario; no adventures, no news of any treasure to steal, his business was running steadily, and there were no invitations to appear on chat shows (He was still holding out for "This Evening with Toadsworth"). So he was delighted to get a call from Nintendo while he was knocking around in his big, spacious apartment. They asked if he would be appearing in the promo shoot for the new Super Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Ruckus. He told them he'd be there, no sweat. It was taking place in the Mushroom Kingdom, so he'd be catching up with all the big stars, so at the very least he'd get a laugh from it. And he'd be getting paid his appearance fee of course.

He had to get from Diamond City to Mushroom Kingdom in a day. Wario knew how to get there in 5 minutes, thanks to a strategically placed pipe. He stepped into his toilet, and flushed himself down (, it's a big toilet). He was out the other end in a jiffy, and, avoiding his own faeces, he headed over to the studio that had been built with a hefty donation by Princess Peach. "What a waste of money, how often is it going to get used?" Wario thought to himself. He lay down outside the studio building, and went to sleep.

Twelve hours later, he woke up. He got up slowly and groaned. Not the most comfortable place to sleep. He looked across the road and saw a large building simply marked "Hotel". His palm moved swiftly to his face. Actually, couldn't he have slept in his apartment and then arrive here this morning? Anyway, onwards he went. He stood outside the doors to the studio, took a deep breath, and burst through as dramatically as possible. The amicable chit chat seized to a halt as the characters from the game and all the staff involved in the photo shoot turned to look, and in a matter of seconds returned to their conversations, apart from an enthusiastic Toad who darted over to Wario, and bumped into him.

"Argh, whaddya want?" Wario barked.

"You have to get make up applied for the shoot," came the timid reply.

"..."

He took a while to be convinced, but he ended up getting a small amount done. He felt really conscious though. "It better be worth it," he thought.

"Gather around please everyone!" shouted a koopa in a suit. "I'm just going to do a quick roll call to make sure everyone's here. Mario. Yep. Luigi. Yep. Solid Snake..." he looked over at the cardboard box and sighed, "...yep". It took 20 minutes to finish the register.

It was a lot longer getting everyone into the right positions, mainly because of the banter between Fox and Link over who had the better weapons. But it was finally done after a couple of hours, everyone in the right place, in a pose that best summed them up, Wario went for the "hands on hips while laughing manically" pose.

So it was done, Wario exhaled heavily, he much preferred the thrills of stealing to this stuff, he found most of the people here unbearably boring with their treasure-less lives. He was just about to chat to Link to find out if there were any valuable artefacts going around in Hyrule when he heard someone say his name.

He turned around. Mario.

"Hey man," said Mario, "you got any games coming out on the 3DS for the launch?"

"...no", he replied, he hadn't got the go ahead from Nintendo as he had done for previous consoles.

"You usually do... People getting tired of it?"Mario asked with a smug look on his face.

"...well we were-"

"Sorry, just found this review in my pocket of Warioware Snapped. "No replayability...lazily put together...if this was an actual DS game I would have Snapped the cartridge in half." Ooh that's harsh, that's just unnecessary..."

"I don't remember that one," said Wario glaring at his video game rival. "Anyway, you don't have any games in the launch line up either."

"Yeah, I'm riding high with two blockbuster games on the Wii. I can't do any wrong at the moment. Anyway," he gestured towards Princess Peach, "I've got a hot date. See you later." Mario patted him on the shoulder and then left hand in hand with Princess Peach.

Wario was angry. He was always getting outdone by Mario, whose fame had spread to every part of every world he knew. For all the money he had, he was still nowhere near top dog in the video game league. He smiled. He had a plan. He would call the Warioware crew for a meeting, and they would plan a feature length game to surpass all others.


End file.
